Danika
Personality Backstory Powers and Abilities Hybrid Physiology Due to the events of Dark Nights, half-Beastkin have adapted the ability to retract their more visible and defining characteristics to appear completely human. However, as if in *'Monstrous Physical Capabilities:' *'Accelerated Cognition:' *'Beast Senses:' **'Exceptional Vision:' **'Exceptional Smell:' **'Exceptional Hearing:' *'Burrowing:' *'Claws and Fangs:' *'Motion Arts: '''Ancestral Nen ability affecting the very biology of the wielder on a fundamental level, criss-crossing across and affecting the direct descendants of her offshoot of the original rabbit Beastkin clan. It appears this Nen ability gives them mastery over their own momentum; which they have created an art style around. **'Hinge: Attach to virtually anything, with masters of Hinge demonstrating the ability to use Hinge on the very air itself to fly across the skies in combination with Dash, taking advantage of aerial combat. **'''Pivot: **'Halt:' **'Dash:' **'Lunge:' Magic King Candidate Dragon Orb *'Can consume souls to empower her magic if she truly wanted to.' *'Can control the elements of the dragon and is capable of splitting open Reality Marbles and other such dimensional anomalies.' Inner Heaven Hunter B'laze' is an Enhancement-type Nen ability that enables Danika to manifest a tribal beast-shaped tattoo that she is capable of spreading across her body to dramatically empower herself and grant her the ability to accomplish incredible feats of Enhancement Nen. By placing this tattoo on certain regions of her body, Danika can dramatically enhance those particular regions but must in turn completely feel the excruciating pain that may be required to place a tattoo in that specific location each time she wishes to apply a tattoo. In addition, the layers of tattoos she can place on a particular region are directly dependent on her ability to withstand said pain; as despite her durability increasing her sense of pain remains completely unaffected by this augmentation. Due to her unshakeable willpower, Danika has demonstrated the ability to seemingly complete augment her physical prowess and the sheer power of this ability is magnified by her ability and willingness to endure pain. *'Blaze: Perimeter: '''Due to this, Danika has demonstrated extensive capabilities with this form of magic; seemingly allowing her to demonstrate tremendous physical prowess capable of engaging with some of the greatest phsyical powerhouses through nothing but this ability alone; her speed, strength, durability, reflexes and other physical attributes skyrocketing to absurd degrees. As an incredibly skilled Enhancer with an incomprehensible pain tolerance; Danika has demonstrated the ability to dramatically augment her reflexes and flexibility; attributes not traditionally considered within the attributes that most Enhancers attempt to augment; allowing her to seemingly avoid and deliver attacks in manners simply not possible for others with traditional bodies. The sheer extent of Perimeter seemingly renders her physicality obscenely potent; seemingly bypassing the concept of a plateau effect due to the sheer intensity of her Nen. As a result, Perimeter is an ability that will only grow stronger with time and training; and perfectly layers with her Gourmet Cell augmented physicality to further amplify her might. **'Blaze: Destruction: Destruction''' manifests itself as a layer of Blaze criss-crossing, wrapping around and enveloping any portion of her body she desires; usually being her arms or legs. Due to the sheer concentrated intensity of the overlapping tattoo on her arm and the density of the Nen packed inside Danika has demonstrated the ability to greatly empower her physical strikes with such overwhelming force that they have demonstrated the ability to ignite atmospheric hydrogen; releasing a gargantuan explosve payload with each strike that seemingly produces a mushroom cloud in the shape of the beast of her tattoo. **'Blaze: Beast: Beast '''refers to Danika's ability to tattoo the entirety of her muscular system with Blaze; covering every individual minute muscle fibre and imprinting the tattoo of her Nen on it across her body; allowing her to dramatically empower the sheer density and efficiency of her muscles across the entirety of her body. As a result, Danika's reflex times can be dramatically shortened; as well as her muscles incredibly reinforced allowing her to accomplish feats beyond the regular capabilities of Perimeter should the situation require it. When activated, Danika's body is covered in the tenebrosity of Blaze's "inkings"; seemingly manifesting itself in the shape of the creature cloaked around her body almost in the form of an outfit. **'Blaze: Fang: Fang''' refers to Danika's ability to tattoo her nails; covering every arrangement of keratin within her nails with the tattoo and imprinting it in the form of a design across her nails; allowing her to dramatically increase the durability of her nails to almost unbreakable levels as well as has demonstrated the ability to drastically increase their sharpness and sheer cutting/penetrative power; allowing her to rend her opponent in two and slice the most durable of objects in two. In addition, Danika can fluidly combine this with any form of physical combat she deems necessary. Strangely enough, Danika has demonstrated the ability to do this by enhancing the sharpness of the hairs along her skin, alowing her to seemingly cut her opponent merely by touching them and increase the danger of engaging in physical combat with her. **'Blaze: Reflecta: Reflecta '''refers to Danika's ability to seemingly coat her skin in Blaze; spreading across the perimeter of her skin. Through Reflecta, Danika has demonstrated the ability to greatly augment Danika's ability to seemingly dramatically augment her body's ability to reflect light. As a result, Danika is capable of rendering herself virtually invisible by reflecting light and at great intensities blinding her targets. *'Blaze: Volume: In addition, not only is Blaze capable of augmenting herself; nor is it limited to her physical statistics, as Danika can dramatically accelerate the healing rate of others as well as herself. Due to this, Danika has demonstrated incredible regenerative prowess should she take injury to begin with. Through Interior Danika has demonstrated the ability to augment her internal mechanisms; doing so by greatly augmenting her regenerative capabilities to the point that it appears to be so supernatural th at she simply is capable of healing definitive brain damage should such a thing occur due to her ability to heal others. In addition, Danika's tattoos can dramatically augment her already Gourmet Cell augmented immune system; rendering her functionally immune to most if not all contaminants. **'Blaze: Respiration: '''Increase the energy released from the intake of oxygen in her body; dramatically enhancing her stamina and allowing her to pool it into other abilities. By directly tattoing her lungs Danika is capable of empowering her physical capabilities as well as release incredible torrents of wind that allows her to strike her opponents down with overwhelming force, can extinguish incredible heat. Danika can also dramatically amplify the volume at which she speaks at; creating incredibly powerful soundwaves capable of bursting the eardrums of those unprepared and ringing out for a good distance. **'Blaze: Circulation: *'Blaze: Sensory: '''Has demonstrated the ability to utilize Mantra Enchant on her physical senses; dragging them out of her body to levels bordering or being capable of being effectively considered extrasensory perception. *'Blaze: Control:' Mental faculties. **'Blaze: Inferno: Acceleration. *'Blaze: Hair: '''Enhancement and Manipulation. **'Blaze: Ascent: Ascent 'refers to Danika's ability to coat the entirety of each minute hair follicle within the inscriptions and inkings of Blaze; dyeing her otherwise brown hair a jet-black colour characteristic of any other usage of this ability. Constructed out of the framework for inking her hair provided by Blaze itself; Ascent enables Danika to seemingly dramatically augment the sheer lift that her hair is capable of obtaining; reconfiguring portions of it to form a pair of jet-black inked wings that when combined with supportive-type Enhancement enable her the ability to seemingly create birdlike feathered wings protruding from her back. As a result, Danika appears to take on an appearance reminescent of depictions of a fallen angel; and is capable of effortless flight at incredible speeds as a result. Ascent is also incredibly sharp; due to enhancing every individual twine of hair with the incredible power of Blaze. *'Abstract: 'Abstract Art; air vibrating around her as if in the presence of incredible heat as light appears to refract differently through the immediate air. This allows her to make physical contact with the abstract and intangible; allowing her to casually cause interference with the natural world and abstract phenomenon in general by making them become as art or something. *'Muse: Draw anything and use it as an external incredibly efficient En, and if she draws someone she can track them with it; even using the picture as a dowsing mechanism to track their location. As a result, all Danika need is merely the opportunity to look at a targets face for a great enough period of time and iunno, some conditions and she can keep a perfect knowledge of where her targets are as well as where her *'Glamour: '''Paint Shapeshifting, paint her body with Nen paint that allows her to change the appearance of herself and other things in her surroundings; completing altering her apperance on virtually every level. *'Layer''' is an Enhancement and Transmutation-type Nen ability that allows her to stack or create layers of conceptual paint on top of an object; allowing her to stack, reinforce and amplify whatever it is she wishes to repaint on a given individual. As a result, she can seemingly repaint her own body to greatly augment her own inherent physical and non-physical attributes; allowing her to seemingly recreate feats that mere Blaze couldn't. Due to the nature of this power, each layer is exponential, augmenting a particular trait by a value equivalent to their base or inherent degree. However, she can also paint objects with a layer of paint stemming from another object; seemingly allowing her to meld and match different paint compositions in order to create a desired effect. As a result, she can seemingly paint objects with the burning properties of fire, for example, or paint onto others the sensation of pain. While she can paint others if she chooses, the process of doing so is much more elaborate and as a result is much more difficult to realistically apply in combat; and she cannot alter the physical dimensions of a given target; only repaint said target with a fresh coat of paint. There are minor applications of painting others she has created to readily apply in combat, but they are nothing special. In adition, she can paint her energies with the qualities of others, allowing her to create all-consuming Nen or magical Appetite Energy. **'Warpaint' is the ability to layer her aura itself, which can then be manipulated and utilized outside her body throgh Emission. As one of the few Enhancers capable of supportive type Enhancement, she can enhance the aura itself; allowing her to mitigate any weakening that would occur from attempting to use Emission. Most commonly uses ink and incredibly dense and durable metals together in order to create unparalleled malleablity and durability while being incredibly versatile. Can create virtually anything she wants out of ink and reinforce it with Layers and Enhancement to levels on par with/surpassing the original thing; and allows her to draw up weapons with near supernatural capabilities through her Nen. **'Compounding' depends on Layers and her Inner Heaven branch of Magic. *'Adinkra: '''Several tattoos going down her back. *Put paint on a wall and hear people in the building; allows her to create a sensory rapport through her art. Gourmet Cells Battle Techniques *'Red Zone:' *'Elixir: Modify the properties of her cells. **'''Bubblegum: *'Lernean:' *'Sunflower:'